Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next Gen 4: Over your Ed
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: <html><head></head>The Eds get help from Lucario to teach Ed how to be cool. The Kankers and Ganondorf ruin it.</html>
1. Cleaning Mishaps and ZOOM!

WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS BLALENT 60's REFERENCES, A BIZZARE NINTENDO PAIRING, AND ED LOOKING LIKE CHRISTEN BAYLE AFTER A BAD ACTING CARREER.

Chapter 1

**Cleaning mishaps and ZOOM!**

The day began with Edd in his tub. His bathroom was sparkley clean and he was scrubbing hard on himself.

One spot on his arm, however, woudn't go away and he screamed.

Eddy was in his shower humming "Staying alive". He was enjoying it until the soap got in to his mouth when he threw it into the air burping soap.

Ed was the lesser of the bunch. "What did I come here for?" he asked himself while looking at the bathtub. He shrugged and went away.

This was daily routine for our heroes.

So sad.

After that, the Eddy and Edd were setting up an energy drink stand, but it fell apart.

"May I help?" Edd asked Eddy when it fell apart.

"Stand back and let the pro do it." said Eddy as he put back a plank that supported the stand.

"It's time to quench our thirst. FOR CASH!" Eddy said before the stand broke again under the weight of his arms.

Edd was now counting the grains of suger needed for the scam. "1. 2. 3 grains of suger."

Eddy was fixing the plank with nails when Ed came by.

"Am I late?" Ed asked.

"Your just in time Ed!" Eddy said. "Hold the sign up."

Eddy was now close to Eds stinky armpits. "Ed, you smell like gym socks. When was the last time you had a bath?"

"I forget." Ed said as he put up the sign.

"So Edd. Hows the energy drinks?" Eddy asked Edd.

"Eddy, please! I'm counting the suger." Edd replied.

Eddy soon dumped a whole bag of suger into the cups.

When Edd started stirring the suger, Ed asked "Can I help?"

Ed soon tried to add a whole container of suger but Edd blocked the cups and he said "Ed, thats too much suger."

"Go away please. I'll taste it." said Edd when he smelled Ed.

"Smelly. Smelly." Edd soon put on a gas mask like Psyco Mantis from Metal Gear Solid and he pumped the air full of perfume.

"Hurry up Edd." said Eddy while covering his nose.

Soon, Edd took a test drink but he began to move uncontrollably and skyrocked to the air due to high suger dose.

"Look at him go Eddy!" said Ed as he gave Eddy another whip of his stink.

Edd was now super fast and super crazy. "WHOO-HOO! GREAT BEVERAGE EDDY!" he said in a flash."CUSTOMERS EDDY!"


	2. Ed sucks

Chapter 2

**Ed sucks **

"Can I be the sales Ed?" asked Ed.

"No way! You'll screw it up!" Eddy replied.

"EDDY! IT CAN'T HURT! !" screamed Edd as he went even more insane.

Eddy had to agree.

"Repeat what I say. Ladies and gentlemen." Eddy told Ed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" screamed Ed.

"Come buy a delicous," Eddy continued.

"COME BUY A DELICOUS," Ed screamed.

"Energy drink." Eddy finished.

"HELLO!" said Ed.

"Dork." said Kevin.

He and a laughing Nazz came by.

"I'm the sales Ed!" said Ed.

"Energy drinks? Really?" Kevin replied.

"Here you go-whoops." Ed said when his arm smashed the sighn and his foot crunched the stand as Eddy screamed.

"I think I'll pass." said Nazz.

"Really smooth DORK!" said Kevin when the 2 left.

"Ed!" screamed Eddy with all his might as Edd stopped acting crazy.

"What?" Ed replied.

"What do you have to say for yourself!" said Eddy as he pulled Ed up.

Ed replied "Sorry?"

"Ahh. What are we going to do with you?" Eddy sighed as he put Ed down.

"Look for someone to give us advice of how to give him a makeover." said Edd.

"Thats it!" Eddy said. "All we have to do is find someone..."


	3. Lucario

Chapter 3

**Lucario**

But finding someone to make the dumbest kid on the block the coolest was no easy objective. The worst peson they asked was their new nemisis, Ganondorf.

"Once a fool, always a fool." he would chuckle before he punched them away into a field full of mountains.

"It's hopeless," Eddy exclaimed. "It's just-"

Before Eddy could go any further, he swore he saw a blue streak go by.

A second later, Edd could make out the lightning fast shape. It was a blue, jackel like huminoid with strange blue fire coming from his hands, or paws. Another key factor was that there was a small spike protruding from its chest, as well as on the back of each paw.

But what really got to the trio was that it was heading straight for a insanely large rock slide. The being wouln't possibly make it.

But instead of being crushed, it, as it ran, smashed and crashed at the rocks as if they were nothing, his blue fire glowing further. But when a HUGE boulder came down, it stopped dead in its tracks.

It wasn't finished yet. The jackel man jumped in the air, his eyes showing more blue flame, and launched whith his bare hands a huge blast of blue energy, reducing the boulder to pebbles.

"Wow." thats all the Eds could say.

The thingamajin (as Eddy called it) ran off.

A moment later, the thingamajin came back. Now was Eddy's chance.

"Hey, we saw what you did on that mountain, it was awsome!"

"Thanks." it said back.

Edd was a little uneasy. He had not expected the being to speak.

"Who are you exactly?" Edd asked a little uneasily.

"Names Lucario, i'm an Aura Pokemon. Ya know, from Diamond/Pearl." it answered

Eddy joined in the talk. " Well, what was that weird blue glowy stuff?"

A smile formed on Lucario's face. "Oh that, that was my Aura. It's a lifeforce in everything. I can use that power to my advantage."

Now this got Eddy thinking. Lucario was probably the coolest guy he had ever seen! So what if...

"Well, do you know how to turn an idiot into a star..." Eddy said with a grin.

"Sorry, I got a lot on my mind today. That rock slide stunt was only for fun." Lucario said in something of a dissapointed tone.

"Why?"

"You see, I am already married, and I can't just leave her back at Onett."

Eddy looked suprised "Married? To who?"

"Zelda, from that franchise called The Legend of Zelda." Lucario said, not expecting much of a reaction.

"Jaw drop! When did this happen, and what about Link?"

"2 years ago, we're not interested in having any kids. About Link, from the day Master Hand created him, he was just destined to be a total jerk, making Zelda fix her dinner while flirting with other girls offscreen."

"So how did you meet."

"It was coincidence. I caught her before she fell from a mountain because of Link. I quickly became her best friend. But back in those days, I thought I could'nt feel any joy, and my friend King Dedede would'nt stop bothering me about taking our friendship to a whole new leval. Yup, I was a cold hearted no-nonsence guy. But after a epic battle with Link at a shindig made by Mario, we fell madly in love. It was the best day of my life, besides getting married. But Link has been unwilingly resurected by his kinder, much younger other self, Toon Link, and now he wants me dead. But don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle." Lucario finished the long flashback.

"Still, you must have enough time to teach my friend social graces?" Eddy stammered.

" I guess so."

"Good. Heh heh..."


	4. Making Ed cool

chapter 4

**Making Ed cool**

After getting the right advice from Lucario, Eddy sprung into action

"Under my supervision, you will become the definition of cool!" Eddy told Ed. "Follow me stinky."

The first action was giving Ed a car wash like bath designed by Edd to get the stench out of the way, then Eddy searched through his amazinly long closet for the perfect outfit.

After a long wait, Ed was out to see Eddy.

"Hey, not bad!" Eddy said. Later, Eddy taught Ed some cool moves, and Ed was a remarkably quick learner. Edd had finished writing a list of cool phrases. Ed was set.

After Ed got enough confidence, Jimmy went by.

"Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?" Ed said. Bad move boy. Jimmy's cowardly nature kicked into high gear. "Just me, you, and I, or I don't fly?" Ed tried to recover. This time, he had got the kid's attention in a good way."Sounds like a plan, little man." Ed remarked.

With Jimmy tagging along, Ed entered a group of kids. Jimmy kicked it off, Ed then did it again.

"Peek-a-baloo, I see it all too!" Ed introduced.

"Ed, you look so suave." Rolf compimented. Nazz then complimented on his hair.

"Don't smell it, just gel it." Ed said back.

With every impressed group, there is an exeption. Enter Kevin, the Ed's old rival (the new one is Ganondorf). "Just what are you up to" he said with dry enthusiasm.

"5'9", give or take." Ed said back. This time Kevin was impressed.

Soon everyone was following the new Ed.

"Wow, did you see that. They can't get enough of him. Perfect."


	5. Stage fight

chapter 5

**Stage fight**

It was all acording to plan. Eddy had succesfully made a show for Ed, and an audience was gathering for the big one.

Lucario came last, for he had enough time to do so. " Hey Eddy, sorry I'm late. Am I?" he panted.

"Not unless you pay." Eddy said with a grin.

Soon, Lucario was seated between Kevin and Nazz.

"Well, you're a big one." Nazz said with a smile.

Lucario sighed."I'm already maried. Don't even think about it!" he snapped. Kevin's expression lightened up.

Ed then stepped out of the curtain and began saying some phrases I can't get any time to repeat. But just as Eddy was talking about an oncore with Edd...

SLAM!

It was the dreadful Kanker sisters! May, Marie, and Lee. But standing in front of them was a taller figure.

"Oh great, it's GanonDORK!" Eddy moaned.

The king of evil's smile faded. "Thats Ganondorf!" he snapped. "Ladies, take it from here, I will take care of the Pokemon." Ganondorf was looking in Lucario's direction.

The Kankers ganged up on Ed, and in a slow and painful manor, they ripped his good looks to shreds. No one could save him, all they could do was gasp in horror. To top it all off, Ganondorf puched all 3 Eds into a mud filled wheelbarrow.

"you stink!" everyone said, running out of the building as if Godzilla was taking a stroll, exept Lucario, who was taking quite a beating.

But what got Eddy ready to pop was seeing the Kankers take away his money, but it was too late to get it back.

However, Lucario wasn't done yet. He threw Ganondorf away and snached the jar at light speed.

"Gee, thanks Luke" Eddy said gratefully.

"No prob. Wait," he looked at his watch."Oh shoot, I'm gotta get going!" and he hurried off into the distance.


	6. Endings and gratefullness

Chapter 6

**Endings and gratefullness**

The Eds were on a sidewalk, content that they got their jawbreakers, all thanks to their aura manipulating friend. But Eddy was a little depressed.

"I can't believe it. All Ed's fame and friends, gone." he said with sorrow as Edd was putting an ice cube on his head to calm the headache caused from the energy drinks. Ed was playing with flies.

"Hey guys!" Ed said.

"What is it Ed?" Eddy gave him a dark look.

"I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!"

Eddy managed a faint smile. His smelly, but still lovable, self still got it.


End file.
